Changed
by CrimsonFlowers
Summary: Because everything was different when Lisanna finally came back to Earthland.


**Okay, so one of the most popular NaLu story lines is the one where Lisanna came back to Earthland, Lucy gets kicked out of the team, blah blah blah. The story line itself was clever indeed, but isn't it used way too often? I mean, it's completely irrational to have Lucy be kicked from the Team Natsu like a worthless piece of trash. **

**And what about um-hello- Lisanna?! Have you ever considered how ****_she_**** felt about Lucy and Natsu? HELLOOOO?! It's technically switched around! LISANNA was kicked out, not Lucy! Honestly. I mean when I first heard of her, I kinda shipped Nali (no flaming rocks need to be thrown at me, please ) and I thought their childhood together was sweet. And it's really annoyed me how she's reduced to a minor character when she FINALLY comes back to Earthland (seriously Mashima, why D:). Now, I don't ship Nali, so don't get all fired up about that (lol i punned), but I do think Lisanna deserves more attention in Fairytail. **

**So here's a personal fanfic from Lisanna's point of view! Might be kinda OOC idk. **

**Enjoy! (sorry for long description :(**

Lisanna Strauss hid behind one of the poles in the guild's headquarters. She chewed her bottom lip as she gripped the side of the wooden pole. Her nails left scratch marks on the brittle timber. She felt guilty for concealing herself behind the pole, feeling very much like Juvia at the moment. She heard the sound of platters clinking. She peeked around the pole and spotted the infamous Natsu Dragneel. He was sitting at a table with dishes stacked with meat. Turkey, chicken breast, lamb chops, you name it-it was all there. The dragon slayer's stomach growled ferociously, and he grabbed half of the food and stuffed it in his wide mouth. He chewed happily, his lips forming a smile and his cheeks bulging out. Lisanna couldn't refrain from giggling at Natsu's silly antics, but she immediately clamped her mouth shut, remembering the fire dragon slayer's sensitive hearing. On cue, he glanced up, swiveling his head from side-to-side. The shape-shifter held her breath, desperate to not have him find her hiding behind a pole.

The fire mage shrugged it off, and continued to scarf down everything in front of him.

Lisanna placed a shaky hand on her heart and sighed in relief. She was safe. Her back pressed against the pole as she continued to even her breath. A laugh made Lisanna freeze in place. She turned her head and her eyes focused on a blonde with two pigtails. Lisanna's gaze moved down to her waist, which was wrapped in a belt with magical keys hanging from it.

As always, Lisanna felt a spark of jealousy light up inside of her. She had always admired the celestial wizard's appearance and wished it were her own.

A blue and white heart-shaped pattern was adorned on her top. She had long, graceful sleeves that fluttered at the cuffs. Her skirt was short and navy blue, completely plain compared to the rest of her attire. But surprisingly, the skirt and top matched pretty well. The celestial mage's chocolate brown orbs shone with each step she took. Each step towards him.

Lisanna's heart thumped against her chest rapidly, and she wasn't sure why.

"Hey, Natsu!" Lucy Heartfilia greeted the fire dragon slayer, who was still eating everything.

"Hoi, Lushey-" He tried to speak, but his mouth was full. He swallowed everything in one gulp. He coughed suddenly, and his eyes widened. He clutched his throat, trying to breathe.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried in alarm, seeing him choke. She thought quickly, and wrapped her arms around his stomach. She did what Lisanna recognized as the Heimlech Maneuver. Lucy squeezed Natsu's stomach and jerked it.

"Bleck!" A small bone from a lamb chop flew from his mouth. It landed on the table with a clunk.

Lucy removed her hands from Natsu's waist, and shook her head. She regarded her companion distastefully. "You're lucky I know the Heimlech," She wagged a finger in front of him, scolding, "don't talk with your mouth full next time!"

Natsu was still recovering from his almost-died situation. He blinked and scratched his salmon-colored hair. "Sorry, Luce. But that was awesome!" He laughed. "Where did you learn how to do that?"

The celestial spirit wizard was clearly taken aback by his question. "Oh, uh. . . " Her gaze dropped, averting Natsu's charcoal eyes. "My mother," She murmured almost inaudibly, but she knew that he could interpret what he said.

Natsu studied Lucy for a moment, realizing that her brown eyes were more glossy than usual. And that her pigtails were drooping over her shoulders. He finally said, "Well do you wanna go on a mission? Cause after all that food, I'm definitely fired up." His right hand burst into crimson flames and he grinned, his dragon fangs poking out.

Lucy glanced up, her eyes full of tears, and recognized his signature smile. Her lips slightly curved upward, and she wiped her eyes with one swipe of her thumb. "Sure, why not?"

"Yosh! Let's find Happy!" He grabbed Lucy's hand, and Lisanna could see his fingers lace Lucy's. The celestial mage had a warm smile on her face when they ran out of the guild together.

Lisanna couldn't really explain how she felt. She saw the concern and protectiveness in the fire dragon slayer's eyes when he stared at Lucy Heartfilia.

She didn't know how to react. She had simply denied the obvious, convincing herself a countless number of times that Lucy and Natsu did not have feelings for each other. And yet. . . she tightly clutched her own arm, refusing to let any tears spill from her eyes.

She didn't want to let him go. Their childhood, their past, their memories - they meant something, didn't they? All those times when he blushed at the little things that came from her lips, when he brightened up when she entered the room, and his extremely anxious attitude around her. What happened to that? Was Lucy there for any of that? For the two years she was gone - had Natsu really moved on that fast?

She tilted her head up to stare at the ceiling. She supposed she couldn't blame Lucy. She had a newfound respect for the celestial spirit wizard. She hadn't seemed like much before, except for a nice girl in Lisanna's eyes. But now, she saw where Natsu was coming from. Lucy was mentally strong and brave. She put her entire guild before anyone else, before her, as much as a damsel in distress she was in deadly situations. And that's exactly what Natsu did himself. Lisanna had to admit that she would put her brother and sister before the entire guild. She chuckled. And everyone thought she was pure and innocent. . .

She closed her eyes and took in the air. She would not forget this, certainly not. But, she would never forget the emotional moments she shared with the fire dragon slayer.

Everything is different now. . . .

**Reviews are appreciated :3**


End file.
